


more than this

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, shy!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts casual, and it ends as something else. Something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than this

Niall shoves his way through the living room, seemingly getting more and more crowded by the minute. If he were sober, he’d probably feel a little flustered and uncomfortable, what with his claustrophobia and all, but he’s got a pleasant buzz going, almost to the point of hazy drunkenness that makes him do stupid shit he might regret in the morning, but at least he still remembers it.

He spots Liam talking to another bloke, a lean and tall Goddess, or God, he guesses, since he’s a male. He’s never seen the boy before, and his curiosity gets the best of him, so he makes his way over and launches himself at Liam with a shout of “Payno!”

His drink sloshes over the rim of his red cup just slightly, but none of it gets on him, Liam, or anyone else, so he mentally pats himself on the back.

"Hey, Nialler," Liam says with his ever-present crinkly-eye’d smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Ah," Niall waves, making a slight psh noise, "been here all day. Stayed over last night to watch movies with Haz." Niall grins when Liams smile widens, and he claps him on the shoulder. If only he knew that Harry spent most of that time raving about Liam’s arms. Niall doesn’t really care about whether or not he could hold Harry up against a wall while doing  _things_ , so the fact that he listened to Harry go on about said topic all night makes him an amazing friend. He dares anyone to try to tell him different.

His eyes cast back to the boy, who’s smiling faintly and thumbing at the lines on his cup idly.

"Oh, Niall, this is Zayn," Liam introduces, squeezing Zayn’s (a pretty name for a pretty boy) shoulder.

"Hey, mate," Niall says with a dopey grin splashed across his face. He sticks his free hand out, hoping it’s not sweaty or sticky from beer. "M’Niall."

"Nice to meet ya, mate," Zayn replies genuinely, his accent rattling around in Nialls brain when he’s finished, and shakes his hand back.

"So, are you guys, like…" Niall trails off, raising an eyebrow as he looks between them.

"Not anymore," Liam replies, and shit, there goes Niall’s night. He can’t get with his mates ex-boyfriend/ex-hookup/ex- _something_ , because, you know, bro code and all that. Niall tries to keep the disappointment off of his face, but relief suddenly flows through him when both Liam and Zayn start chuckling, and Liam says “Nah, just kidding. We’ve always been just mates,” pointedly.

"Right," Niall says and nods, holding back a smirk. His eyes linger on Zayn as he says "I’ll keep that in mind," and Zayn definitely blushes, at least a little bit.

- 

Niall keeps his drinking to a minimum after that, which is slightly easier said than done, but he wants to make a good impression. And get laid.

Or at least get a blowjob; or just a handy, even. It’s been a while, okay? He’s  _busy._  (Not really, but that’s his business, thank you very much.)

"So," he says a while later, when it’s just he and Zayn because Liam (like the wonderful mate he is) ditched them to go giggle at Harry’s jokes just to make him happy and pretend they aren’t giving each other major heart eyes. "What’re you doing in London?"

"I moved here for a job," Zayn says, moving to lean back against the wall. He spreads his legs a bit to keep his balance, and Niall sort of (a lot) wishes it was an invitation to step between them and snog the life out of him.

"Modeling?" Niall asks with a teasing smile. They laugh, together, and it makes Niall feel lighter. "Sorry, you probably get that a lot, right?"

"I don’t, actually," Zayn says, and smiles shyly. He holds Niall’s gaze for a minute, before he blinks away, clearing his throat with a hint of his smile still left behind. "But um, no, I’m working at a tattoo shop. Mostly just paper work and booking appointments, cleaning and all that shit at the moment, but sometimes my boss lets me actually ink someone and he lets me sit in on some of his appointments to teach me some stuff."

"That’s sick," Niall says, and he means it. "I’m so shocked too, never would’ve expected that," he teases, eyeing Zayn’s tattoo-littered arms. Zayn laughs and looks down, twisting his arm to look at all his tattoos. "Don’t they hurt?"

"You don’t have one?" Zayn asks, and Niall shakes his head, giving him a questioning look. "I just thought you would’ve," he explains. "Like, you hang out with Li and Harry and Louis, who all have them, even matching ones, I think; I just thought you’d have one too."

"Do you see any tattoos on me?" Niall teases, raising an eyebrow before glancing pointedly at his very exposed chest and arms, due to one of his famous cut up vests.

"People get them in more private places," Zayn defends, smiling. His eyes scrunch up a bit like Liam’s, but Zayn presses his tongue to the back of his teeth, which Niall most definitely does not watch for a slightly inappropriate amount of time. "Besides, I haven’t seen your back either, which is a common place for lads to get tattoos. You could have one there that I haven’t been able to see."

Niall laughs, shaking his head. “Well, you’re free to search for ones in you know, more  _private_  areas,” he says suggestively, and eyes Zayn’s lips while biting his own bottom one to make his point.

Zayn swallows and licks at his lips slightly, before pushing himself more upright. “I may just take you up on that,” he says, and it’s quiet, like he’s shy or embarrassed about it.

"Yeah?" Niall asks, and smiles when Zayn nods. He does like he wanted to before, and steps between Zayn’s legs, grasps Zayns hip with one of his hands and holds his drink closer to his own chest in case someone bumps him and it spills. Zayn lightly rests his own hand on Niall’s chest. "And when when do you plan on doing so?"

Zayn flushes a bit, it’s hard to tell with how dark his skin is, but it’s there, and ducks his head slightly. He looks like he’s holding back a smile, and it makes Niall’s own grin spread across his face. “No time like the present, right?” Zayn says, lifting his head back up to make eye contact, even though he looks slightly unsure of himself.

"Too right," Niall agrees, leaning in to kiss the corner of Zayn’s mouth lightly. He lingers for a moment, smiling softly when he hears and feels Zayn’s breath hitch slightly. Sliding his hand down the inside of Zayn’s forearm, he pulls back, linking their fingers and taking note of how flustered Zayn already looks. Niall didn’t really peg him as the type; to be honest he sort of expected Zayn to be gruff and badboy-ish. And he is, obviously, but sometime during the night that was left behind and replaced with a silly, giggling, softie.

"Wanna head out?" Niall asks, and Zayn lets out a long breath, then smiles and nods.

They stop to say bye to the boys, and Niall ignores the looks they give him. Zayn notices, because they’re not exactly subtle, but he doesn’t say anything, just flushes again and stutters a tad when he tells Harry he’ll call him soon so they can catch up. Niall laughs and pulls him into his chest.

He cannot, however, ignore it when Liam calls after them “Be gentle with him, Nialler!” and Niall turns to glare at him, noticing belatedly that Zayn’s done the exact same thing. Then, quieter, with the most sincere look on his face, Liam says again “He’s fragile, our Zayn,” and Louis absolutely loses it, doubling over with the force of his laughter.

Niall cracks a grin as well, because it _is_  funny, if he’s honest, but he’s a gentleman. He’s not going to laugh while his future partner in sex is being teased publicly. “You’ve _changed_ ,” he cries dramatically, trying to keep a straight face when Liam laughs at him. “I miss the old, Liam!” he shouts, turning on his heel with a sniff, and quickly walks away, dragging a giggling Zayn behind him.

-

"Sorry, it’s a bit of a mess," Zayn apologizes as they kick their shoes off. They decided to go to Zayn’s flat since it’s closer, and Niall looks around interestedly.

It’s small, just a studio flat. There’s a mattress shoved into the corner with blankets unmade lying atop of it, mis-matched pillowcases and sheets of black and white and dark blue. There’s a TV across from it, placed on a stand in front of the couch and arm chair, but it’s angled towards the bed. The kitchens small and there’s a few dishes and boxes of different cereals and other foods scattered around, but it’s not messy, really.

"No, it’s fine," he tells Zayn with a smile, then ventures into the flat. There’s pictures on the walls, some paintings and some photographs of three girls who look like Zayn, even one of Zayn and Liam.

Zayn plugs in his phone in a awkwardly placed outlet in the open space between the bed and the bathroom/kitchen area, and he smiles faintly when Niall wraps his arms around his waist, their chests pressed together.

"You alright?" Niall asks, and Zayn nods, running his finger down the thin strap of Niall’s vest.

"I just don’t do this often," Zayn admits with a shy laugh. "I’m more of a relationship person, you know?"

Niall nods, and squeezes him tighter. “We don’t have to like -  _do_  anything, if you don’t wanna, yeah?” he says. “We can just chill.”

Zayn smiles and wraps his arms around Nialls neck, shaking his head. ”No, I want to,” he says. “It’s just a little unfamilure.”

"S’fine," Niall says, nudging their noses together. He runs his hands down Zayns slim sides, coming to rest at the small of his back. "Just tell me if you change your mind yeah? I won’t be mad, or something douchey like that."

Zayn nods, a smile on his lips for a moment before he bites at his lip, pulling at it with his teeth, and letting go. Niall watches it go from white to a bright pinkish red, and kisses him.

He kisses like Niall imagined: soft and unrushed, but still firm and a little dirty. He lets out soft breaths that makes Niall light headed when they pull apart before he leans back in. Niall slides his hands up the back of Zayn’s shirt, feeling soft, warm skin, and Zayn sighs into his mouth.

Niall goes willingly when Zayn starts nudging him back towards the bed, and when the backs of his heels knock against the mattress he turns them around, gently pushing Zayn back on to it, following after him. Their lips part because it’s sort of a long drop, since it’s on the floor and their both fairly tall, and it’s a little unsexy but their mouths find each other again when Niall gets himself situated on Zayns hips, giggling into each other.

He undresses Zayn slowly, taking his time examining each new tattoo he finds after he takes his shirt off first, placing gentle kisses to them and nibbling slightly at the ones on his chest and hips. He could spend more time doing it, to be honest, but Zayn whines and pushes his hips up, smiling cheekily when Niall laughs and shakes his head at him.

He’s got a tattoo of a giant wolf on his shin and Niall laughs at how completely covered in them he is. “Guess your in the right profession then, aren’t you, love?” he says, kissing Zayn again. “Got any naughty ones on your thighs?” He wiggles his eyebrows jokingly, and Zayn laughs.

"Guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself," he says, voice more confident than he looks. He doesn’t seem as nervous as he did, but there’s the smallest bit of apprehension in his eyes, but Niall doesn’t think it’s much of a problem.

"Guess I will," he replies, before shuffling down so he’s sitting on Zayn’s knees. He can see how hard he is, his tight boxer briefs leaving little to the imagination, but he looks fucking stunning all flushed, breath coming out in little puffs, hair even messier than it was.

Niall leans down, nuzzling against the bulge before he mouths up the length of it, and Zayn lets out a long, shaky breath.

"You’re wearing too much clothes," Zayn complains breathlessly. Niall winks up at him, a smile on his lips, and sucks a mark into Zayn’s hip before he stands and tugs off his own clothes. He debates for a moment if he should leave his boxers on too, but he’s just about to take Zayn’s off anyway, and maybe him being completely naked first will make Zayn more comfortable, so he sheds those as well and settles between Zayn’s slightly spread legs.

"Y’alright, babe?" he asks, running his hands along Zayn’s thighs. They're soft and he can feel Zayn tense up slightly before relaxing again, nodding his head.

He tugs Zayn’s boxers off his legs, and makes a show of searching for any tattoos on his thighs until Zayn knees him gently, telling him to get on with it. Niall wastes no time sucking him down, working his hand where he cant get his mouth, and his cock throbs at the noises Zayn makes, low groans and moans, shaky breaths now and again.

It’s not until he’s three fingers deep inside of him, nudging at his prostate, until Niall realizes he hasn’t even told Zayn how fucking gorgeous he is. He decides to do so. No time like the present, right?

He hovers over Zayn’s face, taking in his glassy brown eyes, long eyelashes, amazing cheekbones and his fucking kiss-bitten lips, and unconsciously ruts into Zayn’s thigh lightly. “Shit,” he almost whines, when Zayn cries out, eyebrows scrunching together and bites harshly at his bottom lip. “Jesus, how did you even get so fucking pretty?”

"Pretty?" Zayn squeaks, big eyes blinking open. His eyebrows furrow in confusion for a moment, then smooth out when he moans as Niall scissors his fingers.

"Yes," Niall confirms, "you’re fucking pretty, and insanely gorgeous. It’s not really fair."

Zayn opens his mouth to reply, but ends up gasping. “Okay, okay,” he says, voice a little hoarse. “Fuck me now,  _please_ ,” he pants, and who is Niall to deny him?

He unwraps the condom he grabbed when he got up to get the lube from the drawer in the TV stand earlier, and moans when he slides it over his cock. It hasn’t really got much attention, since he’s been so focused on Zayn, but who can blame him when he has a body like that? Zayn did jack him a bit while he was fingering him open and sucking bruises high on his neck, but Niall just told him to not worry about it, to focus on enjoying it.

Zayn gasps when he pushes in, fingernails clawing into Niall’s back, and he winces slightly and stills, but doesn’t complain. He kinda likes it. Zayn takes a few deep breaths through his nose while he adjusts, and Niall kisses him as thoroughly as he can and rubs little circles on his hips to distract him.

After a few slightly agonizing moments, Zayn sighs, the tension seeping out of him as he melts into the sheets, and orders Niall to move. He starts slow, scared of hurting him but also slightly worried about coming too soon. Like he said, it’s been a while, and Zayn is tight as all fuck.

"Harder," Zayn requests quietly, breath tickling Nialls ear. It sends a shiver through him, and goosebumps rise on his pale skin. He shifts up on his knees, kissing Zayn hard for a moment first, and pulls Zayn’s hips so his bum is snug against Niall’s own hips, and rests his ankle on his shoulder.

He thrusts in earnest, now, and Zayn cries out, chest rising harshly as he pants. He raises his arms and grabs fist fulls of the top of his pillow, since there’s no headboard, and it stretches his torso out, the light traces of abs becoming more defined, the lines of his ribs standing out more, and Niall groans.

"Close," Zayn whimpers soon after, and Niall releases his hold on one of his thighs to fist at his cock. Zayn lets out a steady stream of whines for what seems like ever, and then comes, body arching off the bed and going taut. He groans and sinks back into the bed, his leg falling off Niall’s shoulder, and Niall leans forward, holding himself up on his elbows, and presses his face into Zayns neck. He speeds up his thrusts, and raises his head slightly just in time to see Zayn turn his head and lick his own come off Niall’s hand, clenching around his cock at the same time. Niall’s eyes roll back, and he moans out a "fuck," coming at the sight.

He collapses on top of him, even though it means come smears all over his stomach, and Zayn huffs out a breath and starts rubbing his back, slowly tracing the lines of the scratches he left behind.

-

"I think that was the best fuck I’ve ever had," Zayn admits thoughtfully, later when they’re wrapped up in blankets and Niall’s plastered along his back, watching TV.

Niall laughs, nuzzling into the back of Zayn’s neck and placing a kiss there. “Thanks, mate,” he says, amused.

Zayn just hums, bringing a hand up to ruffle at Niall’s hair, and they both fall asleep soon after.

-

Okay, so maybe sneaking out before Zayn woke up the next morning was not the best move on Niall’s part. But technically, he wasn’t sneaking out, he  _wanted_  to stay, but Harry called saying he needed to talk and help cleaning up, and he added himself to Zayn’s contacts.

So, it’s like, he kind of left the ball in Zayn’s court, in a way.

He just hasn’t called. Or texted. Or mentioned anything to Liam.

So Niall takes matters into his own hands, and asks (he did  _not_  beg, no matter what Louis says) Liam to tell him where Zayn works. Liam seems wary, but tells him anyway.

Maybe Zayn did mention it to him.

- 

He goes in exactly two weeks after they last saw each other, four days after Liam told him where Zayn works. He needed time to prepare. He’s not nervous, though.

(He’s totally nervous.)

The shop is pretty nice, from what he can tell. He’s never been to a tattoo shop before so he doesn’t have much (anything) to compare it to, but it looks clean and it’s well lit, with wicked examples of tattoo’s on the wall, and a pool table. The counter is clear glass, with a variety of body jewelry and cleaning sprays inside, and the chairs are all black leather.

Zayn spots him before he gets a chance to say anything (or run away).

"Oh," he says, face neutral. "Hey, are you here to book an appointment?"

Niall almost says yes. That’d be a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he’s in a tattoo shop looking like a complete knob, but he thinks about the conversations they had when they both woke up for a while in the middle of the night, and he shakes his head. It was good, talking to Zayn, they could be mates.

"I’m, um, I’m here to see you, actually," he says, and yeah, okay, he’s nervous.

Zayn raises an eyebrow, the rest of his face staying blank, and he looks how Niall saw him before they talked; a careless badboy, and for once, Niall doesn’t really have the upper hand. “Why?” he asks, and oh fuck. No wonder he didn’t call, he doesn’t fucking want to see him again. Obviously.

Niall needs to stop being such a fucking idiot. He should  _not_  have came here.

"Uh, I just - I had fun, you know?" he says, and other than the constant um’s and uh’s, he doesn’t sound nearly as nervous as he is. "Like, it was completely stupid of me to leave if I wanted to like, be mates, or whatever. But Harry called and he needed help cleaning up and - I left you my number," he finishes lamely.

Zayn looks slightly confused. “No you didn’t,” he says.

"What?" Niall asks. "Yes, I did."

"You didn’t leave me your number, Niall," Zayn says, and his face falls slightly, before going back into practiced indifference.

"I put it in your phone, Zayn," Niall insists. Zayn looks slightly surprised at this, and pulls his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through, and he actually starts laughing. "I told you," he says.

Zayn continues to laugh, looking up at him with the warm sparkly eyes Niall remembers. “I actually thought you - holy shit. You _idiot_!” he laughs, shaking his head. “Why would you leave your number in my phone without _telling_  me? How was I supposed to know?”

"You should always check your contacts and notes after a hookup, Zayn," Niall says intelligently with a nod. He steps closer then, now that he knows they’re okay, and leans his elbows on the counter, checking out the belly rings - or eyebrow rings, he doesn’t really know - before he grins up at him. "So, does that mean you’ll actually call me now?"

Zayn chuckles, nodding.

"Good," Niall says, grinning. "You’re a cool lad, we’ll be great mates."

"Right," Zayn says, grin faltering for just a second, before coming back full force. "The best of mates."

Niall nods, looking around a moment, and then smirks at Zayn. He smiles back slightly confusedly. “And if you ever wanted to do a repeat of last time,” Niall says, smirk turning into a full blown cheeky grin at Zayn’s increasingly reddening cheeks, “I wouldn’t say no.”

-

So it becomes a thing, a normal thing for them to hangout and watch a movie or a footy game, or go to dinner with the rest of the lads - or alone - until it’s just normal that they spend almost all their time together.

And yes, it’s normal that they blow each other and fuck and sometimes they just snog for fun. So maybe they kiss each other goodbye sometimes too, it’s normal, okay?

-

Niall cheers when Zayn comes in, loud and obnoxious, and Zayn laughs, shaking his head at him. He smiles up at him, already leaning his head back for the quick kiss that Zayn gives him before he continues on through Harry’s flat to the kitchen, taking out all the containers of take out.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him, looking pointedly at the kitchen, and Niall just smiles and winks. Louis laughs, and goes back to his game of FIFA, cursing when he realizes Liam used his distraction to his advantage.

When Zayn comes back, he puts Nialls plate of two pieces of pizza with four mozzarella sticks and a side of ranch on the coffee table in front of him, and sits beside him, digging into his own plate right away. Niall smiles, sliding his hand down Zayn’s back. “Thanks, babes,” he says, kissing Zayn’s cheek.

Harry frowns at him, eyebrows furrowed, and Niall frowns back. Harry shakes his head and turns back to the TV, taking turns cheering for Liam or Louis.

After Niall’s finished scarfing his food down in record time - he hadn’t ate all day, and it was eight, sue him - he settles back, turned towards the TV slightly, and rests his arm along the back of the couch. It’s only a matter of time before Zayn cuddles back into him, makes himself comfortable with Niall as a pillow. Sometimes he even sits in Nialls lap, face tucked into his neck, and somehow manages to drift off. That’s mostly when their alone, though, or when he’s not wearing jeans.

Niall has no idea how he does it, because it looks fucking uncomfortable, but hey, whatever works for him.

When he does finally sit back, his head leaned back onto Nialls shoulder, he grabs Niall’s hand and links their fingers on his lap, sighing happily when Niall rubs his thumb over his knuckles. Niall smiles, kisses his temple and goes back to watching Louis and Liam shout at each other.

It’s normal.

-

Zayn jumps when he comes up from behind and wraps his arms around him. He’s come to love doing that, he likes how small Zayn feels.

"I hate you," Zayn says heatlessly, checking to make sure he didn’t mess up his sketch. Niall just hums and peers over his shoulder and looks at the drawing of a snake.

"Who’s that for?" Niall asks. John, Zayn’s boss, has started letting him actually tattoo people, not a lot, but four or five times a week, enough that Zayn’s in a pretty good mood most of the time.

"Me," Zayn tells him. "I’m thinking of getting it on my shoulder. What do you think?"

"I think you’re gonna run out of space soon," Niall teases, and Zayn jerks his shoulder into Niall’s chin lightly. Niall laughs. "It’ll look cool though, all your pieces do."

"Thanks," Zayn replies, spinning around in the little stool to face him. He has his own desk at the shop now, which is exactly where Niall finds him most of the time. "Hey, I know we planned to crash at yours tonight, but I think I might just go home and sleep, if that’s cool? I’ve been feeling a bit peaky today."

Niall frowns, and doesn’t hide it, but nods nonetheless. “Course, that’s fine,” he says. “You sure you don’t want me to come make you some soup or something?”

Zayn laughs, eyes soft and fond, and shakes his head. “No, that’s alright, love,” he says, squeezing around Niall’s neck tighter for a moment. “I’m just gonna get some sleep. But I’ll come see you at the store tomorrow for your break, if you like?”

Niall nods, smiling slightly. “Yeah, that’d be good.”

Zayn leaves him with a chaste kiss and apologies for cancelling, and Niall gets it, he’s not feeling well, but something sour sits in his stomach.

-

His one o’clock break takes forever to come. He’d been impatient and fidgety since he’d texted Zayn at ten to see if he was still coming. It feels like they left things in the wrong place the night before. It’s not like Zayn seemed mad, or anything, he doesn’t even know really. Something just felt off, and Niall had barely slept at all.

He meets Zayn in the ally out back because Zayn likes to have a smoke before they go to the staff room and have a cuddle. He’d snuck Zayn in the first two times, but then the third time his boss Shelly walked in mid-snog, which thankfully, was not very heated.

She scolded him, but only a little, and she didn’t kick Zayn out, which was good. He vowed to just meet Zayn somewhere close by for his breaks from then on, until Zayn left and Shelly told him that she better not find them in any more compromising positions than snogging in the future, smiled warmly, and wandered off.

Zayn attacks him in a bone crushing hug before he even gets to say hi, and the heavy feeling in his chest he’s had all night lifts.

"I’m sorry," Zayn says, and Niall frowns, rubbing at his back and kissing the side of his head.

"For what?" he asks. Zayn pulls away just enough for them to see each others faces, matching frowns etched on their lips.

"For - I don’t know, shutting you out like a dick last night."

Niall frowns more, squeezes Zayn tighter. He doesn’t like it when Zayn’s sad, and now he’s upset because he feels guilty for something involving Niall, which is even worse. 

"It’s fine, Zee," Niall assures him, rubbing softly at the hinge of his jaw with his thumb. "I’m not mad, I was a little upset, but that was because I thought I had done something wrong."

Zayn shakes his head, running his hands slowly up and down Niall’s biceps, and sighs. “No, you didn’t do anything. Just - the other day Liam asked about us, like, he asked when we made it official.” He pauses, searching Niall’s face for something, Niall’s not sure what though, and continues. “I got a little worried. I know you’re not looking for more than - whatever this is, I didn’t want to push you, or something.” He frowns for a minute, eyebrows furrowed, and then groans. “Shit, that sounded so dumb, I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

Niall can’t help it, he  _laughs_. Zayn is not pleased by this, scowling at him, and it only makes Niall laugh harder. He stuffs his face in Zayn’s neck to muffle his giggles, and Zayn groans an impatient “ _Niall_.”

"I’m sorry," Niall giggles. He sobers up, pulling back to smile fondly at Zayn. "Zayn, you said the night we  _met_  that you were more of a relationship person. If I really thought we could just chill and be mates who fuck after that, I’d be a fucking  _idiot_. I knew when I went to see you at the shop that something more happening was a possibility, I really don’t mind.”

Zayn’s smiles shyly, eyes twinkling with something that looks like hope, and Niall kisses him softly on the mouth.

"So, you - you  _want_  to be in a relationship?” Zayn asks. “With me?”

"I’m yours if you want me," Niall says, and Zayn nods and kisses him.

Niall kisses back so hard he squeezes around Zayn’s middle, lifting his feet off the ground just slightly.

"Ew," Zayn mumbles into his mouth. "You’re so cliche."

Niall laughs, rolling his eyes, and leads Zayn to the break room. He’s going to snog him and cuddle him and ravish him, and he doesn’t really care if Shelly walks in or not. He’s allowed, Zayn’s his  _boyfriend._


End file.
